Kim Seol-hyun
thumb|256px Kim Seol-hyun (Hangul: 김설현; born January 3, 1995), better known by the mononym Seolhyun, is a South Korean singer and actress. She is a member of South Korean girl group AOA and has starred in television dramas such as Ugly Alert (2013) and Orange Marmalade (2015). Early life and education Seolhyun was born on January 3, 1995 in Bucheon, South Korea.1 She wanted to be a singer since she was in a school club band. She attended Kachiul Elementary School, Sungkok Middle School, and Gyeonggi Arts High School and majors in Film at Kyung Hee University. Careeredit 2012–2014: AOA and acting debutedit In 2010, Seolhyun won the 8th Smart Model Contest (스마트 모델 선발 대회), a competition in which ordinary students wear uniforms. At the event, several talent agencies were represented, and Seolhyun was scouted by her current management, FNC Entertainment.23 In January 2012, Seolhyun appeared in the music video for boy band F.T. Island's song "Severely" from the EP Grown-Up.4 On July 30, 2012, Seolhyun made her debut as a member of AOA on Mnet's M! Countdown with the song "Elvis" from their debut single album, Angels' Story.5 Soon afterwards, she was cast in a supporting role in the television drama My Daughter Seo-young, which began airing in September of the same year.6 She played Seo Eun-soo, an acting teacher.7 On April 23, she was cast in the daily drama Ugly Alert. She played the youngest daughter of the family Gong Na-ri, a bright girl who dreams of becoming an actress.8 Seolhyun stated, "I'm nervous about doing a new project, and I'm also burdened. But I want to work hard again by thinking of it as another learning experience. I also want to touch the hearts of people."9101112 2015–present: Solo activities and rising popularityedit Seolhyun first attracted attention with her appearance on the KBS variety show, Brave Family (2015), where she charmed viewers with boyish and unaffected demeanor.1314 Later that year, she gained fame through a commercial for SK Telecom which led to increased advertising offers for the star.14 The same year, Seolhyun starred in KBS's vampire romance Orange Marmalade.15 Although it racked a mere two percent viewer ratings, the show brought her praise for her acting.14 She also featured in the action noir film Gangnam Blues,16 and won a "popular star" award at the 36th Blue Dragon Film Awards.14 Seolhyun, along with Gangnam co-star Lee Min-ho were selected as promotional ambassadors for "Visit Korea Year".17 In January 2016, Seolhyun was named “Model of the Year” at the 2015 TVCF Awards; having modeled for noteworthy brands across industries such as fashion, food and beverage, cosmetics and e-commerce.181920 She placed second in a study conducted by Korea Broadcast Advertising Corporation (Kobaco) to select the top spokesmodel by consumers.2122 In March 2016, Seolhyun was selected as an official ambassador to Korea national elections in 2016.23 In May 2017, Seolhyun was cast in historical film Ansi City as Jo In-sung's sister, directed by Kim Kwang-sik. Principal photography starts in August and will premiere in 2018.24 She will also star in the upcoming thriller A Murderer's Guide to Memorization, playing the role of a murderer's daughter.25 Personal life In August 2016, Seolhyun was confirmed to be in a relationship with Block B's Zico and they had been dating for five months. In September 2016, it was revealed that the couple had broken up.2627 Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:AOA Kategorie:Girlgroup-Mitglied Kategorie:24